


Our sick princess

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Family, Fanchildren, M/M, Sick Character, fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Today was going to be a normal day, Shu and Kokichi are doing work stuff but when Shu got a call from his daughter school well his daughter is sick fro sokething she drank-
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 15





	Our sick princess

Working on this new case, Saihara is so CLOSE to figure this case out but thanks to the help of his co worker Kirigiri he was able to put the pieces together but he knows something is......off about this case.   
He grabs his files, looking through it  
.  
.  
.  
Ring ring ring

Phone call! 

He push his chair to the phone, stop and answer it.  
"Saihara Shuichi, how can i help?" he turns his chair around looking at the files in his hand, scanning the paper.....He put the files down, Its his daughter school calling him....Huh?   
.  
.  
"I'll be right there"   
Hanging up, packing some of his stuff up turning off his lights, closing the door behind him

"Mr.Shuichi, we havent finish the case" One of his co-workers   
"I know, but right now my daugher has a stomach virus, i have to go get her, i'll send in the papers tomorrow" holding his suitcase in his hand.

"Okay, take care" 

Off he goes.  
-  
-  
-  
At the school, Saihara check in the office and ask where is the nurse office which its not far but close to the computer room. He hasnt been in this school ever since parent-teacher night, Ouma took his place since Shuichi had to work that night but enough of that! He found the computer then the nurse office, knocking on the door.  
The door open and its the nurse   
"Hi, im here to pick up my daughter Siernna Kokichi"   
"Please come in, your daughter threw up during gym, her friend Cloe told me her brothers bought her here" the nurse told him, leading the way and see she is asleep; her back pack on the side, good thing she is asleep; Saihara thanks her and later he has to thank Hajime for his kids helping Siernna make her way to the nurse office.   
Now all Shuichi gotta do is take her home, first thing he grab her backpack, swinging it around his back then hold Siernna, she whine but soon hugs her father close, he thanks the nurse again and head to the car, he takes out his phone with one hand, unlocking it and call Ouma.

Ring ring ring, Ouma pick up

"Well well fancy you calling me, Whats up my love" he say, Saihara open the door and head to his car "Can you get some some crackers and some meds for Siernna"   
"Why? Whats wrong with our little princess?"   
"She threw up during gym class, i think she might ate something bad" Siernna moves her head "Daddy?"   
He looks at her "Its Papa you wanna talk to him"   
She pouts and nods, Saihara put his phone on speaker "Ouma, she wants to talk to you"   
Siernna sniff, Ouma ask her if she was okay, she said no and want him to come home; awww his poor princess!  
"I'll be home soon okay, let your daddy take care of you okay"   
Saihara told Ouma he has to put her in car, both say bye now Ouma is gotta get home soon.

Saihara told her she'll be okay. Siernna nods she feels dizzy "Lay down okay" he reach for one of his jackets to make at least a nice pillow for her to lay on.

Now lets go home.

They made it home, Saihara lay Siernna in his and Ouma shared bed, then put his paper work on his spare table. He sits on the bed, putting his hand on top of her head, she open her eyes and see her father there "You want some water?" he ask her, she nods; Giving her some water from her mermaid mug cup that Rantaro gave her. she drinks some water, he put her cup down, she looks around   
"Do you want me to keep the trash can near by?"   
She nods, lay back down and close her eyes.   
Saihara went back to work, taking out the paper and read through them again for the 10th time.

In the afternoon

Saihara has been keeping his eyes on Siernna, she did throw up again in her father's bathroom in the toilet, the bathroom was close to the bed, i guess she doesnt need the trash can.   
The front door open, hearing running and the door open- Ouma made it home! Saihara look at him and welcome him home, seeing his daughter sleeping on the bed, Ouma is there for her care.

Later in the afternoon

Siernna head is resting on Ouma's lap, she is awake now, she did drank some water and took her meds that Ouma got for her "Princess" Ouma called her, Siernna nods her head "Did you eat something bad?"   
She shake her head no

hmmmm "Did you drink anything bad?"   
She nods

now he ask her a question "Was it a panta?"  
She shake her head no

"Apple juice"  
Nope! 

"Orange juice"   
She nods, that made her sick, dammit! Ouma forgot to take it out to throw it away but Siernna drank some of it before she went to school today, Saihara though he dumb it but Siernna got to it and you know the rest of that, Now both of Ouma and Saihara have to take care of their baby and make sure EVERYTHING that past it due date, just toss it out.


End file.
